Playing these mind games
by JessiFaye
Summary: Faye was afraid to let go of the past, now that she has, she's ready to move on to the future, but what happen when the past wants her back? Who will she choose? 8 months after the series. SxF OCxF Chapter 7 will have lemmon
1. My Past, Our Future

Chapter 1 **"My past, our feature"**

**Faye pov.**

_The room was bright considering it being night, but that was to be expected since Jupiter had several moons and every night had a full moon. The only thing that can be shown in the small compact room was probably a desk stacked with papers and a big nice bed in the center of the room, and of course the bright red light showing '4:00 a.m.' but beyond all that it was obvious there were two people in the room as well twisted into each others bodies saying sweet words to each other and giving butterfly kisses every once in a while. Our identities couldn't be seen but the moon bathed on our skins giving us a remarkable glow and the sweat on our backs sparkled beautifully as it traveled down our bare skin. I was out of breath and so was he, but I didn't care, I was ready for another go._

"Oh God, that was so much fun, ooh the room is spinning." _Okay I really wasn't in the right mind at the time but I didn't care and neither did he because he was just as bad as I was, I could hear him starting to control his breathing and I can see the smile on his face and that's telling me that I was really good at what I do to men._

"Let's do it again." _I was tired but I wanted more of this guy. I start going on top of him and kissing him every place he loved me touching him. He wanted more of me too but I could also see his smile fade away into something...else._

"Faye. I love you."

_Then...time has stopped. Did he just say what I think he said? Did he just tell me that he loves me, me of all people, the shrew, and the lying cheating selfish shrew? I remembered such a time I used to be loved a long time ago, I belonged to people that really loved me and then, it was all tooken away from me because of Fate, then ending up in a world that I knew nothing about including myself that I couldn't even remember, end up in so many places that only brought trouble, and all I wanted was to be like everyone else. I wanted to be with someone who wanted me. _

_Eight months ago I was that kind of person, always wanting something that I knew was out of reach, something I knew I can never have. Back then I was so selfish and naive. Then in an instant, I had everything I wanted but because I got what I wanted everything else I did have was gone. Like they say 'you can have one or the other but you can't have them both' and who ever thought that I hated him for that, but that...all that was the past and now is now. He just said he loved me, should I answer back. So many things swimming in my head. 'The great sex, how can I control my breathing right now, my past, my future, and the what if's?' Are all in my head. If I tell him I don't love him will that show that I'm weak, and if I do tell him that I love him, am I ready to let go of the past and head on to the future._

"I love you too"

…_and that was it. Those three simple words can change a persons life for ever but for me, it's not a change...it's just the beginning._

* * *

Note: Okey-dokey that was a pretty okay start right, so far we know this is about Faye and her awesome 'mattress-mambo' but I know you are all curious to know who she's with at this moment. Promise will bring new Chapter really really soon. Please review, Thank you 


	2. Moving Forward pt1

Note: Okay 2nd chapter is up. Oh! And to tell you ahead of time, this is still part of Faye's pov

* * *

Chapter 2 "Moving Forward pt1"

_I still remember everything, everything to my 5th birthday when my mom will decorate the backyard with fake flowers and that confetti, to the time I remembered my first love, to the time we both went to the ship of the accident, everything was so clear to me. But I also remember the time I woke up to see a blinding light shine upon me and the whacked out doctor and Whitney, to the time I met 'them' not saying names of course, and to the day 'he' left to go out and die for a women that was as beautiful as a rose but as deadly to a snakes venom. 'The more beautiful a rose is, the sharper its thorns can be' I guess. I can still remember those exact words;_

"I thought I was watching a dream that I would never awaken from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over." _Those words. Ha! I still don't have a real clue what he was talking about, not to mention the lame excuse for his suicide. Then after all that I still begged him to stay but his response was_ "I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I really am alive." _That was a load of bull shit. Actually it hurt the most to hear him say that. Was he telling me that his reality was only about her and we...we meant nothing to him but a silly dream? Was he telling me that he never felt alive when he was with us? I never really understood him but all I can do was love him and not get it in returned._

_When he left, there was nothing there for me, no reason to stay here in this God-forsaken piece of rusty metal what they would like to call a ship. But...where can I go? I've nowhere else to go but I cannot stay where I don't belong. Does Jet really want me sticking around anymore? To the looks of it he seems prepared for his death as well, just live the rest of your years in solitude until your time is up. I felt pity for the old guy so I ended up sticking around but I want to give him his space too. So when I gave him that space I was out on either catching a bounty, to going to the casinos, and if not there I was at a bar throwing my sorrows away, and that's where I am now. I'm here on one of Venus's bars getting myself completely wasted, even though that was not my intentions. I was supposed to be here for business, to get my 24.000.000 woolong reward. The bar was full of dirty minded men and trashy hookers, and if they weren't hookers then they_ were like me, drinking the pain away.

_My bounty was three bar-stools away and all I have to do is seduce him then I'll rough him up a bit then put the cuffs on and I get my reward. But the plan back-fired all because of 'him'. Being here, looking so pathetic and wasted was all because of him._

_Seducing the guy was the easy part, stabled or not, I still know how to get a guys attention, you just need to show the right clevledge and the right words...then you got him hooked. Unfortunately for me...I didn't choose the right words, somewhere along my drunken state I may of given myself away, because the look he gave me he seemed pretty upset, and stupid me, forgot that some bounties actually has friends. So after I realized I was found out, I did even a more stupider thing. I ran. Instead of getting my gun out and defending myself, I looked defenseless and scared and that gave them an advantage. I ran to the back doors of the bar, and just when I couldn't get any more stupider, I was beyond retarded. The back door only led to a back ally's dead end. The men were there with lopsided grin plastered on each basterds face, I knew exactly what they were gonna do...rape, fuck, and kill._

_Even though I've been through tough situations where it could lead to any pain for the rest of my life or lead to a death, I always seen the better look at it, because I always felt like I knew I was going to see another day. I always felt like I had someone there to protect me, but now...now I don't give a shit, my life is going to end and that's how it's going to be, and strangely enough, that's the way I wanted it. So as the men...or shall I say basterds (they're lower than men, shouldn't even be called a real man.) approached me. I whispered to myself "I'm done, I give up. You won Spi-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was completely knocked out, not sure if it was because the blow those basterds gave me or the alcohol but either way my head hurt like hell._

* * *

_After waking up to what I 'thought' was a terrible dream, I saw a blinding light on top of me, 'hey deja vu'._

"Doctor, she's coming through, she's waking up." _I heard a women's voice say above me. I was blinded by the light for awhile until I can see that women hover over me. She had these beautiful golden locks and glossy blue eyes. "Was I really dead to see an angel" I thought and then that thought turned into 'that certain women I've learned to despise', a women named Julia. But the thing was...it wasn't Julia and in no way in hell was I any where near heaven because if I was, I wouldn't feel this horrible sting on my hand. When I glanced to my left I saw the IV going through my veins. I looked back at the women and saw that it was definitely NOT Julia. Last time I saw Julia she didn't look like she was in her late forties._

"Oh, Hello. Welcome back miss, I was afraid I almost lost you there." _The mans voice was distant and yet very comforting. He as well hovered over me and I stared at his features. I was still trying to adjust to the light and all I can see from this doctor was his eyes, his grey/silvery eyes. Until once again I blacked-out._


	3. Moving Forward pt2

Chapter 3 "Moving forward pt2"

_I felt like shit considering my position, I finally open my eyes to see that I was nowhere in the Bebop but in a...much cleaner place. My sheets were actually white and my bed was...well comfortable, but I still felt like crap. Hey, it was expected, I was drunk last night; of course I'm going to have a hang over. 'LAST NIGHT' I remember, I was attacked, my thoughts of the last nights events were interrupted as I herd the door to the room opening._

"Hello miss, feeling any better?" _The doctor said as he walked in to take an examine on me. Then my second thought rushed through my head, 'Shit. I'm in the hospital, but how?' the doctor looked at me, as if he was reading my thoughts _"You are very lucky, the owner of that bar saw you getting beaten by a couple of thugs, and luckily he had his rifle with him. Caused the thugs to run away I guess."

_I heard everything the doctor said but I was distracted with something else in my thoughts. He had the most striking beautiful grey eyes and I've seen them before, and once again the doctor read my thoughts. _"Do you remember me ma'am? I was your doctor from two nights ago."

_Two nights ago? Finally I was finally able to speak for the first time in a long time._ "Um excuse me, two nights ago?" _I was very confused, exactly how long have I been out?_

"Yes, that's right. You awoken for about minute or two and blacked-out again, but luckily thanks to..." _I was listening for a small moment but his words were blocked out of my mind as he continued to talk, I was staring at him but nothing registered in my head of what he was saying, all I thought about was how young this doctor is, not to mention how gorgeous he was. He was tall, and his hair was silky raven black that went a little below his ears and hair covering one of his eyes giving him a sexy and yet mysterious look, and those eyes, oh those beautiful grey/silver eyes, and when he looks at you, it makes your heart skip a beat. To say, this doctor of mine was absolutely drop-dead-frigin gorgeous. Then I realized, 'Shit, he IS looking at me and I look like road-kill, I can feel the bruises still fresh on my face, my make-up was most likely smeared, I had horrible breath mixed with alcohol, dried blood, and just plain morning breath, not even the 'guys' seen me like this. God, Spike would of had a field day of teasing me. Wait, why am I thinking about him and at a time like this?'_

"...Um ma'am are you Okay? You kinda space out on me for a moment." _the doctor looked concerned at my actions. 'Right. Doctor. I can't fall for the doctor, I hate doctors and I hate hospitals, hospitals smells like flowers and death, I have to get out of here and now!' I took out the IV that was attached to my hand, stood up and went on a hunt for my missing clothes._ "Wait, excuse me miss, but you can't get up and go, your not completely healed yet." _he tried to settle me down, but as cute he may be, not even he could bring me to a halt. _"Why? So you can get a higher pay-check. It's already bad enough I can't pay off my bill from my last trip from the hospital." _finally finding my clothes I was already out the door, but was stopped as the doctor tugged at my wrist. _"Then it's my treat, I'll personally pay the bill myself. I just need you to get better first cause I will hate to see a pretty face go so soon." _Okay, was the doctor just hitting on me? Oh well, he said he'll pay my bill, I can't complain._

_So after spending several days in the hospital I was definitely getting better, and as for the doctor I was definitely getting to know him without having to be seductive but I actually acted myself (or at least my real self, before the accident)around him which I never done before. I found out about this doctor, his name was Steve Johnson, age 29, single, and available. He found out allot about me too, he actually calls me by my first name without calling me 'miss' or 'ma'am' anymore, we actually became fast friends, and I can tell him just about everything. Just when I thought I had myself all figured out, another unexpecting me came out of no where. Never thought the 'Faye Valentine' opening up to someone._

_Even after getting out of the hospital without worries about a bill, I was still keeping my contact with Steve, but every time I met up with him, we got closer and closer, and soon enough, we were officially dating. Even when I brought him back to the Bebop, Jet was even startled to see such a happy couple. It has been a long time since I seen a smile on his face, and he was just happy to finally see me happy for once. He actually gave approval to Steve, as if Jet was a father just judging and giving his blessing of his daughter's boyfriend. Jet being a father didn't surprise me, he always had Ed there by his side at all times and he'll be lying if he said that he hated the company of the insane teenage girl. Speaking of Ed, after several months of leaving us bringing the mutt along, for the search of her father, which she never found by the way, she ended up coming back to the Bebop and everything was starting to almost go back to normal._

_Finally I was having the life I always wanted, having somewhere to belong, and right now in the bed with someone who told me he loves me. I can finally let go of Spike, he was the past and he will stay there. Steve loves me and he's sincere about it, and truth be told, I love him too._

**(End of Faye's Pov)**

The bar was foggy from the cigarette smoke, it was crowded full of people either having a good time getting wasted or having a horrible time getting wasted. One man stuck out from the crowd, he had a long black trench coat and all can be seen was his mass of green hair and the red light of his burning cigarette

"I'll have scotch on the rocks" the man's voice told the bartender in a low monotone. The bartender nodded of understanding, the man then stopped the bartender for a moment to get his attention giving him a picture of a women with dark violet hair and beautiful stunning green eyes, she looked beautiful but also seemed like a women you do not want to mess with.

"Have you seen this woman?" the mystery man asked the bartender. He looked the picture over and by the looks of it, he did know her because his eyes widen the moment he raised the picture to his face. "Yeah I remember her. She's a face to always remember. She came in here a couple months ago, was beaten up with a couple of Thugs in an ally way, luckily I was there with my rifle, those guys ran leaving the poor girl almost dead. I ended up taking her to the hospital. The girl was luckily to still be alive, she's more likely out by now."

"And how long ago was that?" The man asked with a little more concern in his voice. "Ah...I'll say...seven, eight months ago. Why'd you ask?"

The man took a gulp of his drink leaving the money on the counter. He stood from his stool finally looking at the guy with his famous lopsided grin "An old friend I need to see." and with that the mystery man with the trench coat left the bar, whistling a calm easy tune.

* * *

Note: Okay that was pretty good and now you now who this guy Faye is now seeing. But I'm not quite sure if this Chapter was any good or if I should do a little bit of editing, but I need your opinion to see if it was any good, so please review. If not then I'll leave it as is, Kay 


	4. I don't know you

Note: This is new Chapter I've updated. Oh yeah I forgot to say...Please don't sue me, I don't own none of these Characters except for 'Doctor Steve' and the plot of this story, okay. Thanx.

Chapter 3 "I don't know you"

* * *

Mars streets during the day looked dirty and polluted. Considering it being a beautiful day and perfect temperatures, everyone was out on the markets and strolling the streets. 

"Hey, Bets off Jet." Faye said over her communicator device, flying above the streets of Mars with her now upgraded Redtail, having new gadgets and a brand new miniature ride for her emergency escape.

"What! Already?" Jet was beyond surprise that Faye can find the bounty in less than an hour, Jet knew she was getting better at the job of bounty hunting but he wasn't aware that she was getting better than the old black dog himself. He flew high on his space craft trying to locate Faye, and locating Faye will mean locating the bounty because if Faye gets a hold on the bounty before he does it could be a bad thing in three different ways. First; she will be the one to collect the reward money which means he won't be able to use that money to repair the ship. Second; she wins the bet, not only getting the reward money but will get a hold of his money. Third; just loosing against Faye Valentine was going to make him loose his reputation but she's also just showing him the proof of how old he's getting.

"Yup, right here ready to be in my custody" she began to get lower to the ground, seeing that their bounty spotted her he went on to a sprint for his life, but also made it very difficult to get a hold on him for he was going through the crowded streets and between tall buildings that Faye couldn't fit through with her space pod, She then lifted off back up. "Hey Ed, can you hear me?" she yelled at her head-set. "Ed is here." she sang out loud still back on the Bebop looking at her tomato with bright big eyes. "Hey Ed, I need you to pilot my ship to a safe place, I'm using the emergency exit." she yelled back to Ed then pushing a few buttons here and there ready for her exiting. "Mission in process Faye" Ed responded back.

Faye went back down low ready to make her grand exit. Pressing one final button on her control-pad, the ground of her pod disappeared as new machinery began to surround her seating. She was then falling to the street with her new ride which she called her 'Redtail Jr.' and all it seemed to look like was a motor bike coming out of a space pod, and that's exactly what it was. "Ed now! Send the redtail somewhere safe" and just as she said that the redtail disappeared into the sky being controlled by Ed. Faye was now on the streets riding her motor bike passing the crowd of people. "Now for that bounty" she said with an evil grin making dust trail behind her.

The bounty was now in a corner of a market store completely out if breath until he then heard foot-steps round the corner, he cursed underneath his breath, and decided to take another run for it. He didn't bother looking forward until the last minute when he got a dead-on punch in the face from a mechanical arm. Faye then starting to round the corner seeing Jet having the custody of their bounty. "Hey Jet, that wasn't fair. He was my bounty I saw him first." Faye whined seeing Jet already putting the hand cuffs on the knocked out bounty. Jet only gave her a smile and shrug from his shoulders of innocents.

* * *

"Hey why are you giving me this?" Faye complained seeing her get the woolongs from the bet. Faye actually complaining about getting money was something very unlike her to do. 

"You deserved it and...You know, you would have got that bounty before I did cause you spotted him first." Jet said giving her a good portion of woolongs from their bet.

But Faye was still not happy with the money she was receiving "Then why didn't you let me get the bounty if you knew I was going to catch it?"

"Because you wouldn't use it on the ship, instead you'll use it on one of your material things which is less important than a broken down air conditioner on a ship. Now why don't you stop complaining and buy whatever you want with the money too got there, maybe you can use it on a new dress for next time Steve see's you." Faye then stopped complaining about the idea of impressing Steve to one of her latest fashions.

"Maybe I will, actually let me go on a big shopping spree Jet, how does that sound." Faye put a little smile on her lips not wasting any time to get back out of the ship.

Jet turned his back on her trying to put his part of the money into the

Not-so-secret safe underneath the yellow cushion sofa. "Do whatever you want, just be back by sun down we'll be getting off this planet and set off to Venus again." But his words were heard by deaf ears because Faye was no longer on board the ship.

* * *

Faye was walking the streets of Mars with bag's full of clothing and other things. Faye felt like a new women and a different one with that. Eight months ago, you would see a women with short dark violet hair, with the clothes you should see at one of those cat-houses, and the make-up making her have the face 'Yeah, I'm sexy but, get near me and you'll have reasons not wanting to go near another women again' kind of look. But now...now Faye's hair has grown below her shoulders and given much 'bounce' to it. Her clothes aren't much conservative than the yellow attire, but the black halter top and matching red pants out-fit gave her looking that she has much more morals. Even though she still had the crimson red lips still, she didn't caked her face on so much, it was rather softer now. Instead of the look of 'sexy and dangerous', it more said 'sexy and sweet.' 

Faye was just ready to be on her way back to the Bebop until she saw an interesting but very beautiful white dress. The complete dress was sprinkled on with pearls and diamonds, it was sleeveless and the dress touched the floor slightly, coming completed with a long and beautiful Vail. Faye then wondered if a day she would actually have the chance to where something likes that. Then she thought of Spike, wondering if he and Julia did survive, then would they of got married? it sadden her of the thought of that, knowing that she wasn't the one who would be next to his side exchanging their vowels. But that thought quickly went away to the thought of the one she might actually do that to, to the guy she was with now. She could just picture the wedding with her and her friends and with her husband Steve Johnson. She thought to her self whispering the name "Steve Johnson, Faye Johnson, Mrs. Faye Johnson" the thought of her last name changing to his was just overwhelming but it bring a smile to her lips.

"Well...it wouldn't hurt if I just try the dress on, it not like I'm plan to buy it any time soon." and with that she went in ready to try the beautiful wedding dress on just to see how it would feel to be in one.

* * *

"ED!" Jet yelled to a dark empty room, and all that can be seen was the light coming from the computer screen and the shinny gloss from the bifocal goggles. "ED, WHERE IS IT?" There was still no response coming from the little red head as she typed away on her tomato. Now Jet was a patient guy but she was just making this difficult by not responding. Jet stood above her and using the most calm voice as he could "Ed, would you be so kind to tell me where is the control device to Faye's ship, if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW SHE IS GOING TO GO JUST AS INSANE AS I AM RIGHT NOW" he couldn't control his rage by seeing that Ed was still completely ignoring him. But just as Ed was going to answer to Jet's question the loud clunk of boots along with the yell "HEY JET I'M BACK AND I GOT PRETTY GOOD STUFF HERE." entering the Bebop. 

Faye had boxes and bags above her head it was very hard to see anything at all, so she just estimated to where the steps to go down the stairs were. Then she heard the click of boots assuming it to be Jet to help her carry the stuff down.

"Hey Jet I figured that we needed to buy some groceries too so-" but she didn't finish her sentence because a hand grabbed one of the smaller boxes that blocked her face. "Wow Faye, when did you become the one in charge of making sure the refrigerator's full" the voice said with complete sarcasm. She didn't get to finish her sentence because of the box that was removed, but because of the voice she heard and the face she saw. Being in complete shock, she lost her balance from the stairs falling completely over and loosing the grip from everything she was holding. She quickly got up from the floor not bothering to take the dust off her pants and stared wide eyed at the figure that stand before her.

"No, you can't be, your dead" she said below a whisper and he did nothing but stare at a Faye he didn't really recognize, he glared at her capturing her new and totally different beauty.

Jet and Ed heard all the boxes and falling from the stairs and quickly rushed to Faye's aid until they saw the recognizable figure standing mere inches from the shocked and baffled Faye.

"Spi-Spi, came back to da Bebop" Ed shouted ready to launch on top of Spike. Jet just stayed at his spot still trying to register of what he is seeing right now.

"Ed is happy to see Spike come back" Ed was now suffocating Spike to make sure she left a mark on him permanently.

"Yeah Ed, happy to see you too, but can you get off of me now" Spike winced at the teenage girl keeping a hold on him. Never underestimate Ed, She may look weak and strony but she can definitely keep a grip.

"Hey...um Spike...where you've been...I mean are you really alive?" Jet really couldn't put the words together but did as best he could.

"Yeah I'm alive and well. Damn, did you know how long to actually locate you guys? But doesn't matter now." He was looking energized and ready to hear all of their questions and respond to them one by one. He turned around to look at the still shocked looking Faye but when he finally went back to look at her, he was met by the sting of a small fragile yet strong slap of a hand. Her breathing was hoarse.

"Your not suppose to be here, your dead" she stared at the man in front of her throwing eye-daggers in his direction, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Spike stared at her, waiting for her to calm down. With out thinking of what he was doing, he moved towards her. "Faye I..."

"DON'T YOU DARE...come near me, cause right now, I don't know you." she backed away trying to find her balance. She quickly looked away from Spike to look at Jet. "Get him away from me" she cried out to Jet. Jet was hesitant to do what she commanded, but he got the message.

Spike stayed at his place and watched the broken down Faye. "Faye...I'm sor-" he couldn't finish because Faye was already past him and went strait into her room.

Jet had nothing to say to neither Faye or Spike but only giving Spike a smile and a nod, knowing that it meant, 'Welcome back' and he headed towards Spike to pick up the things Faye had dropped before and headed to the kitchen putting the groceries away.

Spike still stayed at the same place he was left, staring at the same place Faye occupied just moments ago. "Hey Spike, are ya just going to stand there or are ya gonna help me out putting the food away." Jet yelled from the kitchen catching Spike's attention. Spike then started to head to the kitchen with the bag of food in both hands.


	5. Forgive me

_**Preview:** "DON'T YOU DARE...come near me" she backed away trying to find her balance. She quickly looked away from Spike to look at Jet. "Get him away from me" Jet was hesitant to do what she commanded, but he got the message._

_Spike stayed at his place and watched the broken down Faye. "Faye...I'm sor-" he couldn't finish because Faye was already past him and went strait into her room._

_Jet had nothing to say to neither Faye or Spike but only giving Spike a smile and a nod, knowing that it meant, 'Welcome back' and he headed towards Spike to pick up the things Faye had dropped before and headed to the kitchen putting the groceries away._

_Spike still stayed at the same place he was left, staring at the same place Faye occupied just moments ago. "Hey Spike, are ya just going to stand there or are ya gonna help me out putting the food away." Jet yelled from the kitchen catching Spike's attention. Spike then started to head to the kitchen with the bag of food in both hands._

* * *

**Chapter 5 "Forgive me"**

Spike felt dumbstruck while heading to the kitchen with the last of the grocery bags. Putting the groceries on the small Island counter in the middle of the kitchen he was in deep thought to think of not only how different Faye looked but also it surprised him by the way she acted.

"Hey, for a guy who said he was alive and well, he seems like a dead guy to me." Jet jokily commented trying to wake Spike up from his train of thoughts. "You alright?" Jet was concerned for Spike's reactions. Yeah sure, he missed his old partner, but to tell the truth, Jet was a bit afraid of him ever coming back. He was afraid for Faye's sake, he knew if Spike came back, Faye was going to break down, and that's exactly what she did. He knew Faye was just getting her life together and just when she felt happy and completed, Spike had to come back and take it all away from her. He was also surprised from Spike as well, he thought...'IF' Spike did survive the fight against Vicious, he would want to move on and start a brand new life as a brand new person, and not think twice of going back to the life of the syndicate nor the life as a bounty hunter, yet here he is, acting as if he never stepped off this ship to begin with.

"She's different now" Spike finally spoke up but still looked down to the food in front of him. He didn't bother to look at Jet to see if he had gotten his attention or not. He wasn't even trying to strike up a conversation, Spike was more talking to himself but Jet still tried to answer anyways.

"She remembers everything, her past just came in her head out of nowhere. It was like a bullet of memories just seeping through her head. In one instant she's Faye the shrew and the next, she's..." Jet explained but was interrupted by Spike, finishing his sentence, "a Faye that she's supposed to be a long time ago. A Faye that I don't even know"

Jet knew where this was going, he knew that Spike missed allot since he left. Jet was the one to stay by Faye's side when she broke down, by remembering her past and got nothing out of it. Jet was the one to see her suffer to know that Spike was not coming back to save her again. Jet was the one to listen to the stories Faye would tell him about her past and she would tell him to every detail of what she remembered. Jet was the one who watched her grow into the Faye from the past and slowly removing the Faye she was that they knew. He knew the Faye that she has become, he barely recognized the changes because he was always there by her side. Spike saw the big change from Faye because he wasn't the one there for her. Actually he envied Jet for being the one to comfort her and not him. He envied the fact that Faye changed in front of Jet's eyes and not of his own.

"She's trying to be her old self again, she didn't want to be a Faye that would lie to people just so she can get what she wants. She actually works for it, she wants to be the Faye where that everyone would want her." Jet tried to reason to Spike.

Spike looked up at Jet and gave him a glare of hate and a glare of apologies at the same time. Jet didn't know how to react to this, so Jet looked away proceeding to the food he was putting away earlier.

"Do you think...you know...?" Spike said in a calm and steady whisper hoping that Jet knows what he's trying to say.

"She didn't say your name. I noticed that." Jet said looking strait ahead of him to a large window showing the outside of Mars streets.

"What?" Spike was confused to what Jet had said.

"You shouldn't speak of the dead...and...She didn't say your name." Jet finished off just making Spike a bit more confused.

Just when Spike was ready to speak up again, the roaring of engines went off through out the entire ship. "What the hell?" Spike yelled out to Jet who just ignored Spike's statement, and just as on cue, Faye came into the kitchen to grab herself a beer out of the fridge. "I've set the coornates already to head for Venus." she announced in a low monotone. She looked up at Jet and gave him a half smile, telling him that 'she will be alright if none of them talked to her' kind of look. She then went back to where she had entered and to the looks of it she was more likely headed to go into her room. Jet got the message, but Spike didn't catch the sign. He headed to the direction to where Faye was going but was quickly stopped by Jet's mechanical arm on Spike's shoulder.

"Spike don't. She needs to be alone." Spike stared at his friend in disbelief and shrugged his arm off, "I need you to butt out of this one Jet, it's between Faye and I." and with that, Spike continued to follow Faye into her room.

000

He finally reached his destination to Faye's bedroom, the only thing that was stopping him now from talking to her was her closed door.

"Faye?" he tried to talk to her between her door but was greeted by no response. He slowly opened the door to her room to see that the room was completely dark as if she never entered the room to begin with.

He reached over to the side of her wall, switching on her light, he saw that the room has changed, just like her, the room had the unknown thought of a different beauty. She had her bed to one side of the wall and her dresser drawer to the opposite one. There wasn't much furnishing in the small room but the thing to make it look beautiful was the variety of vases and in each vase was a bouquet of either bright yellow sunflowers, or pure white roses, and the two flowers blended together in one room, made the room look...peaceful and it actually looked like a teenage girl owned the room.

Then something caught Spike's eye, it was a picture on top of her dresser drawer. A picture of two people staring at the camera it seemed like. He tried to go up to it to get a better look of who it was, but heard the sharp and cold voice behind him, "Just because you came back, doesn't give you the right to go through other peoples things." her voice was cold and distant and it gave chills down to his spine.

Spike didn't bother to respond to Faye but asked a question that has been bothering him for several minutes "Jet told me that you never said my name. Why didn't you say it?"

Faye really didn't feel like dealing with Spike so she didn't bother like answering his question. "Get out." was all she had to say to him and nothing more.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry." and with that he headed back to the doorway and into the hall but stopped when he heard Faye whisper "Then why'd you do it? What were you trying to accomplish?" she didn't want to look back at him, she was afraid to look at him because if she did, then he would go away and all of this would be just like her dreams she had eight months ago after he left to go to his fight. Her dreams or shall she say her nightmares were starting to come into reality.

Spike tried to find the right words to her question "because...I was probably trying to find my way of waking up, to see what I really did have. You know what they say, _'you don't know what you have until you actually loose it'_." he smiled at her then walked out the door, leaving Faye this time dumbstruck.

Faye quickly shook off the thought of what he just said moments ago, and glanced at the picture on her dresser, realizing what Spike was trying to look at before she walked in on him. She picked up the picture, and all thoughts left her by a warm smile creeping up her lips because of the small picture. The picture in her hand was the picture she took with Steve the last time she saw him. It's been a week since she seen him, and only phone conversations was the only thing she can do to keep them in their relationship. She still had another three days to actually see his face in person, and tell him everything she's been through, and the possible good news of her idea to stay with him permanently.

00000

It's been three days of traveling through space, tree days since Spike came back only to be greeted by the hard permanent grip of a teen, the yaps of a wining dog, and the ignorance and slap of a shrew women. Yup everything seemed back to normal, but it didn't give Spike the comfort of having everything he wanted the Bebop to be. It was the same but yet different. Ed wasn't as active as she use to be, the dog wasn't by her side as much, and usually its hard to detect Faye, who go's out, to who knows where, but Spike knew exactly where she was, she's been in her room for three full days, only coming out for a nice twenty minute showers or to get something out of the fridge. She was like a hermit in her own room. Well at least Jet hasn't changed besides the oldness showing on his features.

Finally arriving to Venus, _'that's'_ when things really started to go back to normal. Ed was as bouncy as ever, Ein by her side. Jet is in the Kitchen cooking his useual's and Faye was on the docks smoking her stolen cigarette. Spike took notice of her and decided to be at her side smoking one of his own.

"Hey." she finally spoke up to Spike. He was so surprise to hear her finally start talking to him that he wanted to hear her say it again and again to make sure his ears were working. Just when he was ready to respond back to her, she interrupted again pulling out his Zippo out of her pant pocket and threw it at him, he reacted fast to the throw but still fumbled it by his clumsy fingers. "I figured that you might want this back, but you will need to refill it again." and with that she stubbed out her cigarette on the platform and headed back inside.

_'So much of striking up a conversation.'_ Spike thought to himself, and looked back to the old Zippo he use to have. Then he remembered, _'I never recalled filling this thing up in the first place.'_

Just when he started to flicker at the Zippo to light his cigarette, Jet called out in the background. "HEY FAYE, YOU READY TO GO?"

Spike thought of the idea of her going out on a new bounty and he thought of the idea of joining her on the hunt and see if there would be a better chance to get to know this so called 'New Faye'.

Spike entered the corridor to see Faye starting to leave with her gun ready and loaded by her side, Spike was ready to ask her something but Faye once again interrupted him before he had the chance of saying anything at all. "If you're planning to come along, then I suggest you to be out and ready in thirty seconds, because I'm not planning to wait for you, so hurry up." She said it as if she was reading Spike's previous thoughts. He looked back at her to see if she was completely serious, but he also looked back because of the totally different glare she gave him, almost like a...friendly glare.

00000

On the streets of Venus, they were the exact opposite from the streets of Mars. Venus seemed to be cleaner, not a piece of trash on the sidewalks and even the cars that went by seemed to just gotten washed and waxed. There was also seemed to be friendlier people, everyone was always smiling and waving a 'hello', it was actually a little too perfect. Spike never had the favor of Venus, he always seeing Venus to be completely fake, but it couldn't be true because Venus was the place where the big bounties always were, the bounties that were **worth** catching.

The small coffee diner Spike and Faye occupied had the perfect place to get the bounty they were after. "Bernadette Serasco, one of the top assassinator's in the galaxy." Faye stated, drinking her cup of coffee, sitting opposite of Spike and facing their bounty.

Bernadette was a very beautiful bounty to be exact, her chestnut hair was long, below her waist and her eyes were just like Faye's, big beautiful green eyes, but there was something about the bounty that made her not all too attractive and that was the big gap between her teeth.

"Yeah, so?" Spike knew the obvious that she was an assassinator, but Faye just stated the facts he already knew.

"She works for no one but herself, many syndicates just hires her, and she doesn't give a damn who's side she's on, as long as she gets the paycheck and who is willing to give her more." she stated more of the facts Spike already knew.

"I know" was all Spike could say. "I'm just telling you, I know you already know all this, but it was you who wants to try to get catching up with me, right?" she gave him more of the facts but being a bit sarcastic nonetheless, but Spike wasn't ready to hear that one fact.

_'God what is this? She also seem to catch on a little mind reading too while I was gone.' _Spike thought to himself, he gave her a dumb look, and Faye couldn't help but notice that Spike was looking strait into her eyes.

"What?"

Faye woke Spike up from his little day dream and he was about to speak, but then he realized that Faye was getting up from her seat and started heading towards their bounty who just walked out.

"Hey, hey where you going?" Spike tried to stop her by grabbing her wrist, from ruining their identities. Faye snapped her head around to see Spike's serious face, and his russet eye's staring at emerald ones. The stare was almost a stare of concern, apologetic, and lust. Faye quickly shook off the thought of ever lusting over Spike and had other important things to worry about, like how she was planning to catch the bounty without getting a scratch.

"Let go of me. I've been doing this kind of job for a long time, and I've gotten even better when you left." She yanked her wrist free from Spike's grasp and headed strait to Bernadette Serasco, Spike couldn't believe of what she just said, actually Spike felt a little hurt to know she was doing just fine without him.

Spike quickly got up from off his seat and followed in Faye's direction, for back-up. They started to walk the streets and they were not too far behind Bernadette. They started to get their guns loaded and ready, and were ready to catch their big bounty of the day. Both Spike and Faye walked side by side, and were thirty feet away from their bounty.

Bernadette knew she was being followed, she took a small glance at who exactly was following her, and she panicked and headed off to a sprint.

"DAMN." Faye yelled, she knew that they were caught following her. Faye went on a sprint as well for the bounty and left Spike for the moment because she mentally forgot he was there to help her, but it didn't matter after a few seconds because she heard the fast pace foot steps behind her and knew it had to be Spike.

Bernadette was running for her life until she ran a corner alley-way and stopped dead on her tracks. She turned around and readied her gun aiming to the on coming people that were chasing her.

Faye was fast on her high heals, but she still didn't have the chance to out run Spike, because in a flash, he past her running speed. But there was no time to make smart ass comments to Faye for her lack of exercise, but he was more interested in catching the big bounty for the reward.

He then saw that Bernadette had ran to a corner of probably a dead-end, so he followed and ran the corner after her. Faye was quickly running out of breath so she decided to call out to him, to wait up "HEY SPI-"

BANG!

Faye stopped dead on her tracks when she heard the gun go off and a limp figure fall to the floor with a thump. "No...he can't" Faye whispered, expecting the worse of what might of happened behind the wall she was standing by at the moment, she readied her gun, and took position behind the wall. In one fast easy jump she aimed her gun to...

...nothing.

She sensed that no one was in the alleyway, but then she glanced down to the limp figure before her. She saw Spike's body on the floor, whimpering holding his lower left side. She realized Spike was shot in the abdomen and apparently going unconscious by the great loss of blood.

Faye's once worried face turned into a cold stare "Stupid, I told you I had everything under control. Who the hell do you think you are?" she started lifting him up very carefully when she heard him stirring awake again for a small moment.

"Well, I guess your not dead yet." she then hovered him on top of her, trying to get a good grip, and started heading back to their space crafts.

00000

Once arriving to their ships, Faye thought about calling Jet to go get Spike to the hospital while she tow the Swordfish back to the Bebop, but thought it would be best if she just put Spike back on his own ship while she tows it back. It would be less of a hassle, and she would want better things to do instead of waiting for Jet to get his ass over to where they were.

She struggled putting Spike into the Swordfish but she managed to do it. After putting him in, she chained his ship to her's.

Spike was watching Faye's movements the whole time she was adjusting the chains to their ships "Hey... you almost... said it." he said out of no where.

Faye looked back at him and gave him a stare of confusion, "What?"

Spike grunted trying to reposition himself on the seat "You...shouted...my name, well at least half of it."

Faye was trying to recall to what he was saying, then realizing that she did almost say it, she was so close to saying, actually yelling his name.

On the outside, she showed that she was upset at him and at herself, but inside, she was smiling for the stupid ness that she almost forgot about the rule of 'never saying his name'. She tried her best to keep the smile to herself but she couldn't help it and gave Spike a genuine smile and a soft chuckle to go with it.

Spike was amazed to see a smile on her face, for he hasn't seen one from her in a long time, but he was even more surprised to see how beautiful she looked when she does smile, and it shocked him that he actually got to witness a smile like _that_ coming from her.

"You really are a lunkhead." she stated still half laughing. He couldn't help but smile back at her "Hey, having a stupid name is better than having a no name."

Spike stared at Faye for a long time and he couldn't look away, Faye stared back at Spike wondering what he was thinking about, it gave her a chill up her spine and it scared her, but at the same time, knowing that Spike was staring at her, made her feel …comforting.

Then in a flash moment she started thinking of something else, and it only sadden her because she felt what she was doing, what she was feeling, felt wrong and she had to stop this "Um, we better go if you want to get those wounds treated." She lowered her voice turning away from him and glanced away from his eyes.

Spike felt the uneasiness from Faye, he was concerned why she would just be angry for one minute, laughing and smiling the next and all that going away into a sad frown. _'How many emotions can one person go through in less than three minutes?'_ he thought.He wanted to know what was troubling her but he knew he couldn't do anything about it... at least for now.

* * *

Note: Wow, that was all in one Chapter, I know it was pretty fast and kinda breif, but then again...this is only the intro of this story. This is the warm ups before the real game/plot of this story begins. I want to thank the few people that had reviewed but I would really really reaaallllyy appreciate it if I got lots more of reviews, and if it's bad comment's then... bring it on (I dare ya). I'm sure I can handle them, that will only tell me that you guy's are reading my story, and tell's me that I gotta do better. Right? 


	6. You! Who?

Chapter 6 "You! Who?"

* * *

It's only been four and a half hours since their bad experiment with the assassinator bounty and already Spike was getting frustrated lying on the old yellow/brown couch like a vegetable. Not only was he becoming very board, but no one seemed to occupy the ship.

Jet was out with Ed getting the parts for the broken down air conditioner, the dog was more likely outside waiting for their return, and Faye...who the hell knew where Faye went, if it wasn't for another bounty.

Then his mind drifted off to his wrench comrade. Then in a flash, memories quickly came rushing through his head. He remembered back to the day he met her, to the day he left her, to the day he came back to her and then to the events of today.

Her sweet smile, he never seen that coming from her, never thought she kept such a beautiful thing. He started to wonder when and how long has she had something like that.

If he had not left to fight against Vicious, if he had not gone to see Julia that time when Faye sent the message, and if he had been there to be back sooner to see his comrades, to see Faye sooner. He wondered if he was the one to first see Faye's breakdowns, to see Faye's happiness come back alive than it's ever been, to be the first one to see Faye smile the way she does.

It sadden Spike to know that he wasn't there for any of that. He wanted to know who was the one to built her back up again after she fell, and who ever it was, only angered Spike, because that person managed to get someone as stubborn as Faye, to help her get back up to her feet. He wanted to be the only person to do such things to Faye.

He was getting tired of moping around about a loss, he wanted to think of the happier things that will become of the future. He knew for a fact that eventually, Faye would kinda forgive him, and if not that, then she would think of it never even happened, she would start talking to him again (saying his name or not) and she would move on from the past, she would start becoming the old Faye, but at the same time this new one too, and it was in a very good way at that.

Spike thought that now would be a good time to get him a good O' cigarette.

He barely managed to sit up and it was a great success, but reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the 'so-called-coffee-table' that was the real bitch. He grunted in pain trying to get a reach to them but he failed miserably when he touched the tip of the carton only making the cigarette box go further away from his reach.

He let out a loud groan when he slowly flopped back down on the couch to his original position as pain shot up his spine and the pain to the gun shot wound. He had to give up on the cigarettes and just wait until someone would eventually get back to help him out.

000

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and still, no one a boarded the ship yet. Spike thought about taking a nice long nap but the heat on the ship was something he could not stand anymore.

Just when he was to give another try to reach his cigarettes, he heard the faint sound of laughter. Faye's laughter to be exact. But along with her laughing was shared by another person's laughing. One that Spike was not familiar with, it sounded deeper. It couldn't be Jet's either, because this laughter was a little too happy.

As Spike heard the foot steps of the two coming towards the room he occupied, Spike closed his eye's as if he was back to sleeping.

"Shh, stop, your gonna wake him up." Faye said trying to keep her volume of laughter down herself.

"Huh? Who?" The masculine voice questioned in response.

As Faye entered the main room, she hovered over Spike's sleeping form. She looked at his sleeping daze, and she couldn't get her eyes off of him. When he slept, he looked so peaceful, but she quickly shoved the fantasy thought aside when she heard the person behind her hover over the couch as well to see what caught Faye's interest.

"Oh, hey um Faye..."

"Shhh, he's gonna wake up" she cut him off hoping not to make Spike open his eye's to see two people hovering over him like the way they did. He would more likely be in total shock and if not shock then in a burst of outrage, to see Faye and a total stranger to him, watching him sleep.

Faye quickly pushed the guy over to the kitchen, making sure not to make so much noise to wake Spike. She could never tell if Spike was faking his sleep or not but Faye knew not to take the chance to find out.

Both Faye and the guy entered the kitchen, still having a bit of laughter still in them. Faye then opened the fridge door to find her plastic box of strawberries. As she took that out she managed to take out a bottle of whip cream with her. After setting both of the foods down, she decided to take out one of the strawberries out of the box and filled the tip full of the whip cream.

The guy came behind her wrapping his arms around Faye's waist. He lowered his face to the nape of her neck to place small butterfly kisses up to her earlobe. She started to giggle at this for he lightly placed kisses to her most sensitive places on her neck. She took the strawberry full of whip cream, and placed it at the tip of his nose and smothered the rest to his lips. She was getting squirmy at the embrace he had on her.

She turned her body to face him and gave more of a series of laughter and an apologetic smile, she cupped his face and started to lick and kiss the places where the whip cream was still on his face. He had to laugh at the thought of her licking him clean from his face, but also the fact that she was getting the whip cream on her face as well. She still had the strawberry in her hands and baby fed it to him.

"Taste good?" She heartily laughed at the sight of her lover enjoying to be fed by her. After finishing the strawberry off her fingers, he started to taste and nipped her fingers clean from the juices of the strawberry that flowed down.

"Hmmm, I think it needs a little bit more flavor to that." he said in a low and seductive way, as he grabbed the bottle of whip cream and placed some on the tips of her finger. After doing so, Faye grabbed the bottle from him and started to spray it all over his face once more. She went on laughing at the sight of him. He really did look like someone who had just been slapped with a pie to his face. He started to lick her fingers clean again and then smothered the left over cream from his face and started smothering Faye's face with his.

She had a scream along with more of her laughing.

She had to find a way to keep down for not to wake up the man that was several feet away from the kitchen and the only way to keep it down was for her to capture this mans lips with hers, and that's exactly what she did and she enjoyed every moment of it.

The guy felt the same way and only wanted to deepen the kiss further. Her hands had found its way around his neck, to only play with the tip of his strait raven hair, while his arms found its way around her waist again. His arms then went on its own by going lower and lower down from her waist to her bottom. His hands then found a rhythm to go up and down her thigh and started to go more rougher each stride he did. He started to lift her up off to her feet and placed her down to the counter table. His lips left her own and started to nip at the nape of her neck.

She giggled when he found her 'spots' again "Nooo, you can't do this, not here." she whined when he didn't here her commands. She didn't want him to stop, but she did because she was right, this wasn't the place to do that. Jet would be coming back any moment now, and the fact that another person in the other room could be listening to their little passionate moment.

Little did Faye know that was exactly what was going on. Spike could hear and see the whole commotion of what was going on in the kitchen. He peeked through one of his eye lids and was very curious who this new guy in Faye's life. He started to get very disturbed at witnessing the arms wrapping, light kissing, sweet talking and laughing, but what got him under his last nerve was the ass-grabbing, but the thing that was getting him to boil was the fact, she was letting and enjoying this to happen.

Even though Spike didn't even know the guy, or have anything against the guy, something about him made Spike go through an outrage within himself. He didn't trust the guy and was very suspicious about him.

Spike was fully awake when he watched Faye protest against her 'lover'. He was really relieved to see that Faye didn't want any more of the guy's touches and kisses. It was like a weight lifted off his shoulders to know Faye was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

Faye was still on the verge of laughing but quickly quieted down when she looked past her lover's shoulders to see Spike fully awake witnessing the whole thing with a not-so-happy-face on, actually he had the face of a madman acting like a bull with steam coming out of his ears and nose, ready to go charge at the only thing that had the color red, and it seemed like her lover was the one wearing it.

"Um hey...you-you're finally awake. Um...Steve? This is the guy I told you about earlier." Faye said squeaky than what she intended to with a shaking voice.

The guy named Steve finally turned around to face Spike, "Oh, so this is the famous guy who risked his life for an angel only to be brought back to this hell hole of a universe." He said with a bit of sarcasm and a hint of anger in his voice. He knew almost everything about him, Faye told him a while ago that this is the guy Faye fell head over heals for, risk her life numerous times to save his, treated to all his wounds, and she was still stampeded on when he left for a women who was never there for him, and already dead. He never knew what he had. He was the guy who made her drink to get herself wasted and depressed only to be tooken advantage of from the other men in the bar. How dare he hurt someone like Faye numerous times. The only thing Faye never mentioned to him was the name of the sick bastard lying down before him.

"Yeah Faye talked about you allot, but she never mentioned your name before, it was always 'Lunkhead' or 'the bastard'. Oh please forgive me, my name is Steve, Steve Johnson, and it is good to meet you mister-" he took out his hand to shake Spike's, but Spike only looked at him, disregarding the hand in front of him.

"Spiegel, Spike Spiegel. Funny how she can talk so much about me but not once had she ever mentioned anything about you." Spike felt like he was winning this little battle (Spike thinks it's a battle (not surprising)) he enjoyed watching the discomfort from this man next to Faye.

Faye on the other hand had a scornful look on her face that said 'better run Spiegel because in five seconds I'm going to kill you' kind of look. Spike caught the threatening look on her face, but he couldn't help but put a grin across his.

Steve can see Spike was being amused by his little tactic games, but he really didn't mind because he knew two knows how to play with this game. "Hmm Spike, hey Hun, why is it you never mentioned his name? I mean it's not really all that bad, considering it being named after-"

"Steve...stop it." she whispered harshly. Faye knew exactly where this was going, and she had to get him out of there right away. Faye leaned herself on Steve and whispered words for only he could hear. Spike was having a hard time what she was saying, he only heard her mumbling about him having to leave. Spike felt satisfied at the good job he did, but all that went away when he saw Steve and Faye was too close and started have another small make out session. Spike grinded his teeth together and closed his eyes as if he was going to go back to sleep. He didn't want to watch the discussing display of Faye actually enjoying this guy's kisses and touches on her.

After finally releasing, Faye couldn't help but smile and turn red at the embarrassment of what they just did several moments ago, and made her even redder to think about their previous make out session in the kitchen. "Pick you up tomorrow at about...let say six?" Steve said while exiting the Bebop Faye waved him off "yeah, yeah six is good."

Steve turned around quickly and forgot the fact Spike was still in the room "Oh yeah, nice meeting you Spike, see you later."

"I hardly doubt that." Spike mumbled, still acting as if he was asleep.

Faye walked past Spike going into her room cursing inside, all Spike could hear was "'mumble, mumble, mumble' you really are a jerk, you asshole, 'mumble, mumble, mumble'"

Faye felt a bit sadden, upset but mostly embarrassed at Spike's behavior towards Steve. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell. Shit, she wanted to yell and strangle at Spike's throat. As much as she wanted to strangle Spike, none of that was in her favor, and for whatever reason she couldn't put her finger on it, why not? She had every reason to blame Spike for her feeling the way she did at the moment.

Spike noticed her emotions at that moment was running haywire, he started to actually feel regrets. Those regrets. They keep coming back to him. He has not once given regrets in his life until now. His regrets kept coming back all because of her. Faye was the reason he felt regrets and he hated her for that. He hated feeling that way, though it was her fault, its not like she intended to make him feel that way. Faye being just Faye is enough to make anyone want to crawl out of their own skin. It's the way she is, it's how she looks, and she just has the natural talent to make people get drawn to her, and wants to be curious about her, without her even realizing it, without you realizing it. All because of Faye, he felt thing he never wanted to feel, he shut them all down and Faye only opened them up.

Spike knew he had done something stupid and he regretted ever doing it. He already got on Faye's nasty side, and just when she was starting to have civilized conversations again with him, things were starting to get better, he had to blow it up all over again, just to make Faye hate him more than she already has. Yup, regrets were defiantly a new thing.

000

Everyone was finally back on the Bebop. Ed was doing her silly sing-songs to Ein, Jet was fixing the air conditioner and Faye was in her room.

Spike was getting tired of hanging around the ship, and felt the need for a drink anyways. Even though he still had the injuries, it wasn't as bad as it was earlier that day, he managed to finally get the pack of cigarettes, and walk around the ship, but he was desperately wanting to get off the ship.

He started to walk into the hanger, it was the coldest room and the darkest room on the ship. He noticed that all three crafts was there and was about to start off his own space craft until he heard the small crack of a lighter and the flame burning a cigarette, and it was near or on top of Faye's craft. He knew someone was in the room and he had the slightest clue of who that might be even if the room was almost pitched black.

"They say not to speak of the dead, especially the ones closest to you, because if you do, that means your finally letting them go to the next world without you." Faye said in a low monotone voice.

"And what happens if you never speak of the dead?" Spike didn't know where this was going, but he was still going along with it. He still wanted to know why Faye never said his name since he got back, or in that matter, till they thought he had died.

"They will haunt you, they will make you remember things that you try so hard to forget, but even so...even after they give you all that pain to remember things, you still want them sticking around, you don't want them to leave you yet." Faye continued. She jumped off of her Redtail and headed towards Spike, throwing out the unfinished cigarette in her hands.

"I never spoke about my family of the past because I never had a memory of them, I never knew who they were. That's why I was persistent to know who they were and who I was, they kept haunting my dreams, little by little I started to remember things, that video. That video was just another way to mess with my head and want me to feel more grief and me wanting to know more about my past. Finally knowing the whole truth, I remembered my parents, my siblings, everyone...and when I said their names out loud...I felt better about myself, the weight on my shoulders was finally lifted, and I felt like, I was finally free from those nightmares, they left me alone and I felt happy about that."

Faye was now face to face with Spike "...but with you, you died. I could never say your name because I believed you were dead, and you hurt me greatly, but still, I wanted you here, I didn't wanted you to go yet. You haunted my dreams every single night and you still do. I hate you for doing such things to me, but if I called your name out, I will know that I'm truly left alone. The thing that's so funny about this is...I did say your name, I said it over and over again, because I was finally working up the courage of being alone, but after all that, you still haunt me. I see you right now, standing over me, if I say your name now, you'll mightgo away and maybe this time for good and I don't want to take the chance of starting the process of feeling hurt all over again, but you're still dead to me, even now."

Spike listen to every word she said and he watched every tear flowing down her face. He felt pain for her, he knew what point she was trying to make. He was dead to her still, but she wants to believe he's not.

"Faye, look at me. I'm standing right here because of you. Believe it or not, you're the one that saved me that night. I intended to stay alive that night so I can come back here. I just thought, I just needed to get away from it all because I wanted to recover from my past. I'm just like you Faye, I'm still trying to find my past too, yeah sure I never really lost it to begin with but I was still trying to figure things out about it. I was never dead, I'm still not dead, and if I were, then you're definitely starting to go crazy. Jeez Faye, talking to your self, thinking I'm right here-" He was trying to lighten up the mood, and it definitely worked when Faye was trying her hardest not to smile and laugh at his comment and pushed him away from her.

They started to laugh a little more and stopped for a moment when Spike was trying his best to get serious again "So Faye, do you think you can say my name again?"

Faye gained her composer again "Yeah sure Spike, I can say it again."

Faye was giggling at the stupid way the two were acting now. Spike swung his arm around Faye's shoulder and started to walk back to the ship. "I think this is the outcome of our beautiful relationship Faye."

Spike thought for a moment, _'Regrets may be new, but maybe some regrets are definitely worth it._'

* * *

Note: That was my 6th Chapter, it was probably another quick Chapter. Yeah and there is a reason for this story to be posted on the 'Rated Mature' this Chapter did indeed have a little fluff, but in next chapters there would be Adult language, heavy violence, and more mattress mambo, just telling you ahead of time of course. I promise to update more Chapters, but please promise to give the reviews. Will appreciate it. Spanx-- ! 


	7. Drunken, Julia!

Chapter 7 "Drunken, Julia"

It's been pretty steady the last couple of weeks on the Bebop. Jet tended to the things he had to do, as usual. Ed does whatever she does with her 'tomato' with the dog by her side and Faye, Faye went on the couple of dates she promised Steve she would go to with him. Spike didn't like the thought of it though, just as long as Faye and the guy did their mushy crap away from him and if she did go on dates with the guy then he expects her to be back before ten. He wasn't a protective father or anything, just a very jealous guy, but of course he would deny the thought of ever becoming jealous. If she stayed longer with Steve, Spike would have a lame excuse for her to hurry back to the ship, while she was still on her date. When they did the make outs, Spike would quickly leave the room they were in, he would either go to the 'gym room' and throw a few punches on the bag to work out his frustrations, or he would go to the bar and drink away because of the frustrations.

Things were slowly going back to normal, but there were things that have changed for the better as well. The times Faye was back on the ship, or if they were in space and away from Venus where there would be no way for her to get near Steve, those were the times Spike would kind of treasure to be the best moments.

Though Faye and Spike still had their bickering and constant use of 'inappropriate language', and fighting words of insult at one another, it was never too serious, never something that would go over board, to hurt one another. It was always fights that will end up something to laugh about later, and all of that fighting was just the way they express their relationship together. Spike actually thought it was a major turn on. Faye thought it was just a pleasurable thing for Spike when he's got nothing else better to do.

Then there were the times where for the first times of knowing each other for so long, they actually had long, decent, civilized conversations, and they both really enjoyed that kind of company. Yeah sure, they didn't mind the comfortable silence of their cigarette breaks, but they prefer to have the talking instead.

Spike would tell Faye the horrible things he did when he was in the syndicate, and how much of a menace he was when he was a kid. He would tell her about the first time he met Vicious and how close and good friends they were back then. Faye loved to listen to his stories, she thought about if he should write a documentary of himself, and would probably be more likely if it should sell big on the markets.

Faye has done the same as Spike talks about, she told him everything she remembered and gave every detail of her past. She told him her birth parents, how 'big' of a family she actually had, where she lived, everything she knew of her past. She told him what happened when she ran out of the shower that day when she accidentally bumped into him and where she went off to that day as well. She didn't hold anything back, and Spike listened to her stories, he actually felt pity for her but he knew she didn't want any pity from no one.

She also told him about the things that happened to her after he left and her breakdowns. He finally knew that not all of her breakdowns was 'all' because of him but because of the constant replay's in her head about her past, especially the replay's of the accident when she saw the image of the moon split in half. Spike felt a bit relived to know not all of it was because of him. She was going to break down if he was still there for her or not, but he still felt the guilt of doing some of the damage. He still thinks about him not being there for her at all.

Spike felt that their relationship was starting to grow more than ever and he liked the thought of it. He also thought about 'her' his angel and maybe it's about time to move on from the past and go on with the future just like the way he told Faye awhile back. It's not like he's plan to leave anytime soon, he already made that mistake before, he wasn't going to leave her again, not this time.

000

It was late after noon on the planet of Venus. The Sun was shining its brilliance and every large window on the Bebop let that sun shine come through all the rooms, giving every million particle of dust floating around to be revealed. The ship was definitely in need for sweeping, polishing and dirt-free rooms.

Every one on the ship did their usual accept Faye. Once again she was out on those stupid dates with Steve. Spike hated the thought of them always having to be together every time they get to Venus. He will always do the usual as well when she was gone. He would lay on that same couch cursing inwardly and saying things to himself "What the hell does she see in that little snot?" or thing like "Where the hell does he get off thinking he could just make Faye stop everything she's doing just so she can run to him?"

"She's in love Spike, you can't do anything about it." Jet interrupted Spike's loud thoughts. Spike was a bit startled, but he was thinking for so long and so loud that he accidentally yelled out his thought "THE HELL I CAN'T!" he yelled throwing eye daggers in Jets direction.

Jet was a bit shocked at Spike's busted outrage, but quickly pushed that aside when he realized something and that brought a devilish smile to Jet's lips, "Your Jealous?"

"WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD BE JEALOUS OVER SOME ASS LIKE THAT? WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE JEALOUS ABOUT?" Spike jumped out of his couch now spitting at Jets face, making Spike look more the obvious of his jealousy towards Steve.

"Six simple words, 'Doctor Steve Johnson and Faye Valentine', that is all I got to say to make your blood boil. You're mad because you thought no one but you can make Faye get her panties in a twist. The only thing that's different is that he can do it literally." Jet was convinced he was going to make Spike do something outrageously out of Character. Faye was right; Getting Spike upset and act childish was entertaining.

Surprisingly enough, Spike just flopped back down the couch and sighed to himself, but what surprised Jet even more was his Out-of-Character question. "How long will she realize that she's already got the people she needs right here?"

Jet had no way to respond to that, then he realized that Spike forgot Jet was even there because when he asked Spike to repeated that, Spike looked up with a surprised look on his face as if he never thought Jet was even there to begin with and with the answer of "What?"

Jet gave up on the little crazy things Spike was doing at the moment, he closed his eyes and calmed his tensions, "Nothing" Jet sighed.

After a moment of silence and both of them lost in their own thought, Spike got up from his seat and announced "I'm getting a drink, don't wait up for me. Probably be back in an hour or so." and with that Spike left the Bebop to go to the nearest bar he could find.

000

It was getting late and the sun was going down, and it showed its last rays of light on the docks of Venus's beaches. Faye hasn't seen a beautiful sight of the sunset since her youth days back on earth. The rays of the sun also made her skin glow beautifully; she looked like a saint or a goddess.

Steve took note of that when she wasn't aware that he was staring at her while she stared at the sunset. He came closer behind her and wrapped his arms around her to tell her his presents their and he was going to protect her. She realized that and put her hands on rest of his hands.

"Come with me." he asked her softly in her ear. He wanted her so badly; he wanted to give her the pleasant things she deserves.

She giggled for a moment and a bit confused with his request "Come with you? Where?"

"To my place, I'm so lonely there." He teased her with a bit of a whine in his voice. He started to kiss her on the neck then down, squeezing her waist a little tighter making sure not to let go but not to tight to hurt her.

"But I can't, I promise that I'll be back because I told Jet that I'll help him with the remodeling of his bonsai room. Remember?" she whined back. She got out of his grip only to circle around to face him and so she can give him the hug back.

"Tonight? but I promise, I'll bring you back in the morning." He said while sending butterfly kisses down her neck line again. She laughed at the feelings and shivers that went down her back every time he touched the right places on her neck, they were the places she was ticklish at the most.

"Hm'em" she shook her head showing the signs of the answer is 'no'.

Steve was a bit disappointed but respected her request, he only smiled at her and dazed about her beauty. He looked strait into her eyes as she did his. There was much passion in them two and Faye knew it, but at some strange moment, when she looked into his eyes, in a flash, all she could think of was the tall lanky man that waited for her return back on the ship. Spike.

000

Faye finally arrived at the ship, and she knew that she was gonna get a bit of yelling from either Jet or Spike because it was already past one in the morning. She ran up the docks of the Bebop trying her best not to make a sound. When she entered the ship she took her shoes off very carefully and tip-toed her way in to her room.

The lights turned on while on her mid-step when she barely reached behind the sofa. Faye jumped at the light sudden appearance knowing damn well it was either Spike or Jet that was aware of her trying to sneak into her room. She gave up the thought of not being caught, she lazily turned her body around to see who the one to catch her in her little act.

Spike stood at the corner of the room with one hand at the light switch and the other hand was occupied with an empty bottle of whisky. He didn't look all that stable but he did at least stand strait but Faye knew the man before her was definitely drunk.

"Your late Faye" he managed to say in a low and deep monotone without stumbling his words out. Faye knew he was a little pist off at her, but ignored the facts about that. She was more worried at the sight of him completely calm after having so much to drink, but as always she tried to play it cool.

"I would tell you the same thing, where you've been?...I know Jet wouldn't let you have the whole bottle on your own, he stashed his bottle away so no one could find It." she said as calm as she can. She started to move closer so she can snatch the bottle away from him before anything bad happens.

She knows Spike well enough, she knew that if he drunk a whole bottle of hard core liquor he could sometimes get either really stupid or really violent. It all depended on Spike's mood before he got drunk. Jet was the one to take care of Spike when he gets violent not because Spike lost all coordination to his body, which he always did, but because Spike was still a man and he was way to strong for Faye. At least Jet was bigger and stronger than Spike, and Jet will kick him around a few times until Spike go's out cold.

She remembered a time when something like that happened, when Spike found out about 'her' on the run, and she still had some contact to Vicious. She knew that Spike wasn't mad at 'her', he never could be, but was mad at himself for not keeping a better eye on Vicious to make sure he didn't get near 'her'. He drank so much that day. Jet wasn't aware at it because Jet and Faye were barely on our way back to the Bebop after he found her on Callisto. When they got back, Ed was in the corner with Ein because they were scared at Spike's drunken out rage. He threw chairs, glass, and other objects left to right. Jet was furious because he was throwing things and he was scaring Ed. He dragged Spike out of the room into another while Faye went to go pick up Ed from where she was at the time. It was the first time she'd ever seen Ed look so sad and the first time, seen her cry. Faye wanted a piece of Spike too after Jet got a piece of him.

Jet knocked out Spike with the few punches while Faye was trying to distract Ed so she wouldn't hear any of the stuff that was going on in that room. It finally settled down and quieted for awhile. Ed was there with Faye painting her toes. It was also the first time Faye has gotten so close and friendly to the radical teenager. After that day, allot of things changed, all of them were starting to barely respect each other and realized that they were indeed a team. Faye understood Spike's dilemma and had a little pity for the guy at the time.

Now, now is some thing different. He's drunk and mad. She has no clue of what he's mad at? But she knew that she had to get out of there and fast, but then again...she was his friend and she needed to know what was upsetting him all of a sudden. Though he hasn't gone through a rage of throwing things, or else Jet would of already been up kicking the hell out of Spike right now, so Faye knew that Spike just got back a couple of minutes before she did.

"You haven't answered my question Faye." he said in a bit louder than the first. He putted down the bottle on top of the little island in front of the sofa and started to walk towards her, and he's walking strait, she was a bit surprised.

Faye started to calm her nerves a bit 'maybe he didn't have the whole bottle; maybe he took a swig of it.' She started to walk towards the kitchen area to get her a little something to drink. "You never asked a question Spike, it was a statement."

"No Faye, I asked you where you've been." he said in a regular monotone. He started to follow her into the kitchen and was right behind her.

'Okay, maybe he did have a little too much to drink if he forgot what he said to me and if he doesn't know the difference between a statement and a question.' she thought to herself.

"I was out." was all she had to say to him. She knew he couldn't be that drunk to even forget who she was applying to when she said 'she went out'.

"Steve." Spike said through gritted teeth. It angered him more when she had that little pathetic, apologetic smile across her face stating the obvious that she was indeed with him.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you guys that he was truly sorry that he kept me out so late. Hey and besides...you know what? I don't see why he has to apologize and neither do I. We are grown people. Why do I need a curfew hour to when to be back anyways?" and it was true. Why is she having a curfew to when she needs to come back? What is she? Twelve.

"Because if you stay out to late my dear, then you are most likely going to get yourself into deep shit, and you know what? 'Mr. Fancy-pants of a doctor' of yours is not going to be there to save your little ass, and when he's not gonna be there for you, your gonna run off and go fuck someone else for the doe so they can pay your dept for you." Spike said this little too sarcastic but he also didn't realize the painful expression on Faye's face.

Faye was beyond pist at Spike's sudden comment at to what he thinks of her but she still tried calm and to reason with him "No, no it's not like that-"

She didn't get to finish her reasons when Spike went on rambling of what he thinks of her, "You know Faye, your gonna be the one to make the doctor go in dept. actually I feel pity for the guy. He's gonna realized that he messed with the wrong bitch, he's gonna see you the lying, skanky, low-life whore you really are."

Faye was shaking in rage when he said those terrible things to her, then she did something that she never thought she would do. She back fired on him by using his weak spot. She brings 'her' up. "Yeah, is that what you think of me? SO TELL ME SPIKE, WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES JULIA ANY DIFFERENT FROM ME?"

She quickly closed her mouth for regretting those words and especially that name slipping out of her mouth but she couldn't take any of that back.

'SLAP'

Faye tumbled to the floor by the blow of Spike's fist that came strait to her jaw. Spike hovered on top of her with an angry rage of fire in his eyes. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT HER? FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, YOU LTTLE BITCH."

Faye stayed on the floor and whispered loud enough for Spike to hear "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" but her plea was heard upon deaf ears. Spike pulled Faye from off the ground by her collar shirt. He made sure that she was now facing him, to make sure she could feel his breath on her face.

"You are nothing compared to her, and she is worth so much more than you'll ever be." he whispered harshly into her face.

Faye couldn't help stop the next few words that were going to leave her mouth and she knew she would regret saying these last few words too. "Your right...she is worth so much more...she deserved so much better than you."

Spike's eyes opened wide with even more rage than he thought he even had. He pushed Faye up against the wall and slapped her several times in the face with his right hand. He pulled at her hair and dragged her down to the floor kicking her on the ribs a couple of times. She screamed out for help but was heard by no one. Spike used harsh words to make his voice louder than hers "You worthless bitch, I hate you. I HATE YOU."

Jet heard all the commotion outside of his room. When he charged into the kitchen he saw Faye's body curled up on the floor and Spike's non-stop kicking to her ribs. Jet rushed over to restrain Spike away from Faye's body.

When Spike felt the grip of Jet holding him back, Spike woke back up to reality, when he saw Faye curled up in the small corner, he felt a pain rushing up his heart. He regretted to what he has done to her, he never meant to hurt her nor did he mean to insult her. His drunken state, the thought of how hard it is getting over Julia and his jealousy got the best of him.

"F-Faye I-I...I didn't-" but he couldn't finish his apology, He was stricken by fear. Faye rose up from where she was and looked Spike right in the eyes with fire burning in them.

"I'm sorry-" he managed to whisper but was interrupted by Faye's brave statement.

"No your not, you wanted this. I know you hate me, I've always known, I was just too stupid to not wanting to see that." she spoke out after her sobs.

Jet managed to let go of Spike, he knew that he was stable enough to talk and was now calm. "No Faye, I don't hate you. It's the- it's was the alcohol talki-"

"Exactly, I remember someone once telling me that the alcohol was like a truth medicine. It cures the honesty to what people thinks, and he was right." Faye had enough of this and just wanted to wash up and go to bed.

She exited the kitchen limping on her right side. She left Spike feel so stupid and saddened by his stupid violent drunkenness. Jet was there and he waited till Faye had completely left the room into the bathroom. Jet forced Spike to look at him then gave him one blow to the face. Spike tumbled to the ground to the same place Faye was moments ago.

"Well...how does it feel to be slapped around like a little bitch? Huh? You have no right to tell her she is one, you have no right to tell her she's worthless, and you definitely have no right to beat the hell out of her. Damn it Spike, where do you get off telling her and touching her like that the way you did? I'm telling you this right now Spike, keep this up, not only are you going to loose her, but you can forget about having her. Shit, you know what? I think you already have. Now you definitely lost all of her trust on you. I'm telling you Spike. GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" and with that Jet was done lecturing Spike. He left the room feeling no pity to him.

000

The room was dark and cold, the only source of light was the small lamp on top of the dresser that provided a mirror. Faye leaned into the mirror and saw the small bruises forming and the faint cut on her bottom lip. Faye touched it carefully, she realized that it wasn't going to be that bad and the swelling will soon go away.

The door then creped open to revealed more light into the small room. Faye quickly turned around with a hint of fear in her eyes thinking it would be Spike but when a mechanical hand came around the door she already knew who it was.

"Um Faye...can I come in?" Jet said in barely a whisper. He peeked his head around the door to see Faye was standing near her dresser drawer a little startled.

"Yeah" was all Faye could manage to say. Jet took that opportunity to approach Faye slowly and carefully. He walked up to her and saw that the light revealed her face. Jet was shocked and saddened by Faye's condition.

"Oh Faye, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he whispered touching the side of her face with his good arm. He didn't realize back there that Spike really did a number on her. If only he was there sooner to stop Spike, Faye wouldn't be all battered up like the way she was now.

"Eh, it's just a couple scratches, nothing different from the bounty hunts-Igotthembeforean-" she started slurring her words because of the tears and sobs she was having.

"Oh Jet, this is all my fault, I'm sorry." she cried, unexpectingly grasping onto Jet for support. Jet was speechless, but yet not all too surprised. The time Faye broke down those couple of months ago; he became so use to her falling into his arms and him holding her. She was so weak and helpless and he was always there to comfort her, but not once during her break downs has she ever blamed herself. What is it that she's apologizing about anyways? Is she apologizing because Spike hit her? She doesn't need to apologize to anybody especially Spike.

"For what? What did you do? I should be the one apologizing, I wasn't there to stop him fast enough-" he was interrupted by Faye's whimpers and she looked up to him.

"I said her name. Spike didn't appreciate that...He-he still loves her, and I tried to take that away from him." she whispered. Jet knew that she was referring to Julia and he knew she was talking about not mentioning about the dead. He knew it was a bunch of crap about not to speak of them, but he respected Faye's superstitions and her way she looked at fate.

"I'm a very selfish women." she finished off her sobering.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. We're planning on staying here on Venus for another two days, why don't you call up Steve and ask him if it's alright if you can stay the night. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here on this ship. Wait a little longer until Spike gets his act together for awhile, besides...I've got a little bit of things to settle."

Faye stood back away from Jet to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes; she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. Jet always knew how to cheer up a person just by knowing exactly what the person was thinking. Before Jet even came in she already had the choice of going strait to Steve's house.

She started to walk away from the room. There was no need to pack some of her things because she had some of her stuff at his house the last time she stayed there with him.

"You know that he really does care for you Faye. He-he didn't mean what he said and what he'd done." Jet decided to tell her before she left the room. She paused at the doorway listening to what Jet had to say. Jet started to head towards her and was now face to face with her.

"He is trying his best to move on. Actually in my opinion, I think he's jealous of Steve."

Faye then looked up at Jet to hear if she was hearing correctly "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"He doesn't like the fact that you're with Steve. Faye, he really is trying to forget, and if not forget he's trying to move on from Julia, but I think he's wanting to go the direction that leads to you." Faye looked back down and tried to ponder all of what Jet had just said but when she looked back up he was already gone as if he was never there.

Jet walked as fast as he can away from Faye without getting to answer all of her on coming questions.

He always knew that Spike always had this...attraction to Faye. The first moment they met her, there has always been this spark, of course it was the spark of dislike towards one another in the beginning that showed but nonetheless it was there. No doubt, Faye was extremely attractive, she looked like one of those girls you see on the front cover of a swimsuit magazine and if she was famous, you can see her on the issue of "Sexiest Star of the Year (or decade)" but that's not what Spike always looked at her to be. It was that burning fire that could never go out that made him feel magnetic to her. She was a woman with a passion and desire to survive and she would make sure that she would not back down from anything. Her pride is what made Faye one of a kind and Spike always liked that in her.

Even at the moment he saw her walk through those doors with a totally different look, longer hair, and more clothes on. He couldn't help but gawk at her; he had strong feelings for her, even now. Now though, he just blew the chance of ever having her.

000

The room that Faye occupied now was beautiful and...Big, it had flourished drapes around the widows only letting little light into the room, and though it wasn't purposely, the room was in lighted with candles on selves and the table. The room actually looked like it was owned by a syndicate's boss.

Faye sipped at the drink that Steve had given her, it was a low on alcohol and gave very little effect. She didn't plan to get drunk after the events that happened back at the Bebop. Steve entered the room with a first-aid-kit, he sat next to Faye to examine her cut on her lower lip.

"So on your way back home, there was a guy to try to mug you?" Steve asked with much concern in his face. He began to take out some of the medical supplies out of the box.

"Yeah, you know me, always refusing to let any of my belongings go, and stupid me forgot my gun at home. I mean the guy just sneaked up behind me, what a coward huh?" Faye smiled at him as best she could. She was lying between her teeth when she told the story of being mugged. Even she was shocked that she was actually defending Spike for his actions.

"But why didn't you go home and tell Jet or someone. I'm sure that he would have gone and find the guy that done this to you." he said in a low comforting monotone. He reached up to tilt her chin towards him so he can have a better look at her lip. He started to wipe away the dried blood from her lips and applied a little more pressure, so it won't need to bleed no more.

"It's not that simple." she didn't want to look at him strait into his eyes. She was too ashamed to tell him the truth.

He finished the cut on her lip that really wasn't all too bad. It really was just a small cut that would probably be gone in a week and no scars after that. "All done Faye."

Faye felt the guilt rising in her because she had to lie to the person she truly did love, and what made things worst was the fact that she recapped the things Jet said to her before she left.

Steve never saw the hard tension building up on her instead he thought her face looked so blank was because of the shock she still had in her. He still had his fingertips to her chin. He had this desire for her and the hint of love and lust was in his grey miraculous eyes. He tilted her chin up so that his lips could meet hers into a glorious breath taking kiss.

Faye was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her lips against his and in an instant all thoughts went to blurry for this sensational bliss.

She was held by him so gently and the kiss only deepened. He finally let go of the kiss only to breathe and say her name in complete ecstasy.

"Ah, Faye." Giving her a look that spoke volumes, he covered her mouth with his once again. Willingly her lips parted beneath the onslaught. He entered deeply, his tongue plumping her moist privacy in a frank parody of the act of love. He'd gone hard in an instant. Tangling one hand in her hair and lifting it away from her face, he slid the other down her back to grasp the tender flesh of her derriere through her night-gown supple fabric.

She moaned with pleasure as he fitted her lower body to his, the better to feel his eagerness. Their hunger even more blatant than before. Faye began to loosen Steve's tie and partially unbuttoning his shirt, she began to caress him in ways she'd never dreamed of touching a man as she buried her face against the nape of his neck. He couldn't help the arousal that he had, he tugged her ever more fiercely against him.

Her body bending into his like a willow as he ravaged her mouth. He began to walk into his room with her still in his arms. Shared laughter turned to erotic, half-whispered words and kisses once they were inside the room. They didn't bother to switch on the lamps. His mouth continued to maraud hers, Steve divested himself of his jacket and half opened shirt. A shaft of moonlight penetrated the room between partially opened drapes.

Seconds later he began to undress her from her gown, by putting it over her head and lying it down on the floor away from them, a strapless push-up demi in black laced that hooked in front and revealed tantalizing glimpses of her nipples. She moaned softly as he stripped it away and cupped her breast in his hands.

The helpless little sound goaded him on. _'She's so beautiful'_, he thought, gently kneading her. Lush and full in contrast to her slender rib cage. And he loved that.

_'If our circumstances were different and she let me give her a child someday...'_

He couldn't let himself think of that.

"I want you..." he whispered.

She groaned even more at the wants she wanted "Deep inside me."

"Taking everything."

"Yes."

"I'm going to keep you awake until dawn," he vowed, trailing kisses down her body as he removed her under where. When she was naked to his gaze, he invited her finish undressing him. Less than an hour earlier, Faye's heart had been aching at the thought that she would always wanting to hold him and never leaving her. Now she was free to explore the rippling muscles of his torso at her pleasure, trace the dark, uneven seam of body hair that led downward to the focus of his desire.

Lifting her off her feet with virile, balletic grace, he held her up so her hair dripped about their faces like a crinkled, silky curtain. In response, she wrapped her arms around him. Her knees clasped him in a scissors grip.

It was the deepest part of the night. The moon had waned, its silver presence stealing from the room. Only Steve's watch, which he hasn't glanced at since their arrival into the room, insisted the western hemisphere was tilting toward morning. They slept little. True to his word, Steve sat in the strait chair by the dresser-desk that was attached to one wall, with Faye astride his lap. Her forehead leaned against his. Her palms rested on his shoulders. Though they were barely moving, at one level swimming in weariness, he was buried in her. The room was rife with their sexual perfume.

She stirred, felt him swell inside her and tightened. He thrust a little deeper. She put his hands back on her breast. Positioning his thumbs to give her the maximum pleasure, he caressed her nipples lightly. "I don't want to hurt them with so much attention." he said.

"You won't. Tomorrow, when I'm dressed, I want to feel the memory of this against my clothes."

Pierced with a wanton stab of pleasure at the mental image she evoked, he thrust again. She'd feel it other places, too. As he would. "Tomorrow's today already," he reminded.

"Not until the sun comes up." she noted.

"I'll want you twice as more before then." he announced trying his hardest to keep the rhythm of their love making before he could explode into her.

* * *

Note: Oh yeah. Whew- that was tiring to write and I couldn't be any prouder to myself. Hate Spike, love Steve, both are very sexy drop dead gorgeous men, (for a cartoon and in my imagination that is.)I told all of you guys that there would be lemon in this story and so...I gave it to you. Actually I want to thank my friend help me come up with the lemony part (he sure does have a wild imagination.) and I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a little while, test, exams, almost the end of the school year, it sure puts us into a nervous breakdown. After the school year is over though I promise that the story will go more into detail and will go to a quicker pace, but for now, that is what I have to offer all of ya guyz. Thank you all so much and please review. Bye-bye. 


	8. Forgive me Friend

Note: Hey you guys, I'm glad that I'm up and runnin and continuing with the story. I want to let all of you guys know that I'm sorry.

Oh and Josie, yeah I thought about what you said about the whole Spike and vowels thingy, and yeah it is ridiculously funny, to ever see Spike doing something outrageous like that, Shoot! I don't even see him ever having a...traditional wedding. If he ever got married I could probably see it being Las Vegas style or maybe never seeing him having a wedding and just be with the women he will call wife just without the legal papers and proof of ever having one.

I will not change it because I was more aiming at Faye's (weird) fantasy dream of having a traditional wedding that just so happens to be with Spike. I'm glad I cleared that up.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8 "Forgive me friend"

It has been five days since the 'incident' at the Bebop and nothing has been the same ever since. Jet was always out with Ed because he didn't want Ed near the Bebop and decided they needed a little vacation. Ein was always mopping around the ship because of the fact there was no Ed to play with and Spike...well Spike was hardly ever seen. He was either always in his room just staring up at the ceiling or was on the laptop looking for new and dangerous bounties to catch so he could make the 'incident' get off his mind but never really went off the ship to catch the bounty.

But in all-in-all he really didn't look all too good; his new look looked like death-ran-over. There were big black bags under his eyes as if he haven't slept in days, his hair couldn't get any messier than it already has been, and just when you think that he was already skinny...well, the guy just lost another couple of pounds cause the lack of food since there was no money to buy the food and no way did he even trust his own cooking.

It use to always be either Jet cooking his meatless foods or Faye's easy twenty minute microwave oven kind of food, and Spike always compared Faye being a better cook than Jet (hey, women just has the better/natural talent of working in the kitchen.) Then he realized, _'there was no way in hell he would survive all on his own'_. Sure he knew the ways around the galaxy and he could make a natural living if he was ever considering he would want a real career, which he thought was a complete joke. But he would definitely know how to make a couple of woolongs and get himself a place on his own, but considering all of his life he was always relying on someone else.

When he was a child, he had his birth father, his mother died because of his birth, but when his father couldn't support him because he died when Spike was at the age of ten, Spike had his friends to rely on, but his friends weren't much of a good influence on him. Through his teen age years he always got busted doing something incredibly stupid to go to a local Juvenile on Mars or get probation. By the age of sixteen is when he thought about joining the syndicate to be a laky in the beginning and work himself up to the top.

Even after the syndicate he had no where else to go but luckily for him, he met the ex-cop Jet in a...interesting way. Spike had a 32 million woolong bounty on his head because of the crimes he did when he was in the syndicate. Bounties stopped the search on him because of the information they got on him was that he was already dead. Jet was one of the bounty hunters, until one day he stumbled upon seeing Spike alive and well. Jet had a hard time catching Spike, but nonetheless he still captured him. Jet sent Spike to the police station but it was worthless because there was no longer a bounty on his head because all information on Spike's whereabouts was trashed away.

In the end Spike stayed with Jet on Jet's crappie old fishing-ship called the Bebop; he became a free loader in the beginning but decided to go on with the adventures of the game of Bounty hunting. Spike was always partnering up with someone if it's either a good decision or not, depends on the way he looked at it. He was always accustom to having someone there with him, but when he had one partner there always had the possibilities of finding more, Faye was a perfect example. Spike hated her in the beginning, well not hate; it was more...'despise the shrew'. He also looked back on it how she was just like him when Faye first aboard the Bebop.

It actually took awhile for him to be use to Faye's bickering, yelling, cheating and so on and so on, but he noticed the major difference she became during that eleven months and two weeks since he's known her and he knew that he really grew attached to her. He thought of the possibility of having a life and possibly with the people that he became to care for so much until...Julia. Julia came back to his life and he wanted to go after her that he completely lost all feelings he had for the people that he had at that moment, never considering what they felt about it. He didn't care how they felt about it, especially Faye, as long as he got what he was wanting.

Even after Julia died, Spike didn't think twice about going back to the ship and continue life there, to continue life period. He wanted his angel and that was all to it. Faye told him to stay, she told him her memory was back, but it seemed that he didn't give a shit about no one and that was the attitude he gave Faye. He was going out to die for Julia, he was going to be with somebody he needed so desperately, just like he needed everyone else, but Fate just didn't want to give that to him and wanted him to suffer. Spike lived through the fight with Vicious.

He could live a life of his own, but it only took some time till he realized, he was alone and he needed someone to be with. He tried to go everywhere but the Bebop, and since the syndicate was all in ruins, he really had very little options left. Then he started to think more and more about his past, and not the past of his childhood or the past with the syndicate, but the past that was still there and gaining a future. Then he thought about Faye. He knew that she loved him; if she didn't then she would have never cried for him. Shit, she cried in front of him. Her love for him was just pure genuine, it just took him awhile to realize that, and that's why he needed to get back to the ship.

So that's why he was there today, but if you decide to do something, there will always be a consequence or a twist along the road. Sure Faye was beautiful, she always was, but when he first saw her in a long time, he couldn't help the urge he was getting at that moment. Looking into those beautiful sapphire burning emeralds, watching her mouth agape and close again, and her perfect curve body. He wanted everything from her, he wanted to kiss her lips until they were swollen bruised, he wanted to touch everything of her both inside and out... and that's what he sort of had, but it wasn't what he expected. He felt the touch of her hand reach across his cheek into something that stung, but through all of that, he still had the bulge in his pants. He knew that it was going to take her awhile for her to get use to for him being there all the time, but other than that, he knew that he was gonna have her.

Everything was just beginning to go his way. He had plans to have Faye for himself, until a certain someone had to get in the way. He had rage for this man that Faye was seeing. All of Spike's plans were completely destroyed, but it did not mean a damn thing. Spike knew he was gonna get his Faye any way he can, its just going to be a different kind of approach.

000

The sound of whips and punches went throughout the dark and cold room, nothing could be seen except for the light casting shadows of swift movement hitting against a heavy object hanging from the ceiling. Then the hitting has stopped only to hear the heavy breathing of a man in the room.

Though the room was low in temperature to give anyone to have a sharp chill go up their spine, Spike was immune to it. He wore nothing but a pair of sweat pants. His body was drenched with the sweat he made and his skin was a bright pink to red. He hit that bag over and over again for the past three hours, putting all of his frustration into it.

Usually when he worked off his frustration by punching the bag, the frustration will eventually go away, but this time, that didn't happen. The thoughts and memories of what he did five days ago kept on building in his head. The memories of her screams, her pleads, her cries, and especially her fear of him, were still fresh and it was eating him alive. He couldn't take it anymore and he had to leave, possibly for good.

He started to have regret of ever coming back, he already hurt Faye by leaving the first time, he hurt her even more when he came back and now he's only making it worse by putting physical hurt towards her. He had to leave, and he certainly doesn't deserve a fare well good-bye like the last time.

He started to walk towards the door and into the main room where he would walk into the hanger and he would finally be on his way, but even that didn't work the way he wanted to. He could only make it out of the room and into the main living area until he heard the sound and smell of something frying in the kitchen.

He peeked his head into the kitchen to see Faye cooking her famous cinnamon pancakes. Spike always enjoyed her breakfasts considering it being late at night. Spike began to ponder this into his head, why is she making breakfast for dinner?

Faye never heard his silent foot steps that were starting to enter the kitchen, the sound of sizzles, the scraping of the utensil against the pan and her humming a happy tune was all she could hear at the moment.

Spike, without realizing his own actions sat down at the table watching her hum while she cooked lost in her own little world. 'She would make an excellent wife and mother someday' he thought.

He began to shift the chair for a mere second and after all that all silence broke loose except for the sizzling of the pancakes. Faye was frozen at her spot without hesitation to wanting to move her head to look at who entered the kitchen because she knew exactly who it was.

It felt like the silence lasted forever and Spike thought it would be a good time to break it.

"I didn't hear you come in." he said louder than he wanted to. He saw the tension and twitch that ran up Faye's arm; he didn't know how to see the reaction that came from her face though.

"I'm sorry." she said. She had nothing to apologize about, but thought that he'd appreciate it anyways. Her voice was in a low whisper that Spike could hardly hear. He didn't like the sound of it though of what ever she said. He started to think that she was giving him the silent treatment and he thought this was the only way to make small talk.

She then continued her cooking without the happy hum of her voice anymore, and for whatever reason it made Spike feel like this was worse than the complete silence. He got up from his seat and walked over to her very cautiously making sure he didn't upset her or make her feel uncomfortable.

"Wow, um...it smell's pretty good." he intended to her cooking, he did feel really dumb right now. Of all things to tell her, tell her anything, tell her what he's wanting and yearning to say to her, he ends up telling her the obvious about her cooking. He really was a lunkhead.

"Do you want some?" Faye whispered again avoiding any kind of eye contact as possible. Her hair covered her face so no one could see her; she looked so isolated and felt as if a dark aura around her. She seemed so distant and cold compared to the way she was just moments ago.

"Yeah, that would be nice." he said with sadness pitched in with his voice. Spike hovered over Faye to see her cooking but he really wanted to see her face. He wanted to see the damage he'd done to her. It's only been five days and surely there should still be some of the swelling.

"Faye?" he asked in a low voice, he put his fingertips onto her chin to force her to look at him. She realized what he was trying to do, so she forced her chin away from his touch by jerking it the opposite away from him. She didn't want him to see her face. Not only was she a fright to see, but she didn't want him to feel the guilt of him hurting her; after all, she thought she may have deserved it. She went way over the limits, she talked about negative things about a woman who never deserved to be talked about badly, and say such things to the person that loves that woman, dead or alive.

Spike wanted to try again but she then again refused to let him see her. She turned around the other direction to get a plate for Spike and herself so she can avoid Spike's anticipation to see her face. Spike was starting to get a little impatient, so he grabbed her retreating form by her shoulders and swung her around so she can face him, he did this harder than what he intended to doing, but when he forced her for the final time for him to look at her, he regretted doing so.

Her face was still trying to heal, on her right eye; there was still the colors of light purple and blues, minor bruises on both sides of her cheeks, and a swollen lip that had a small cut that was still healing. Then he looked into her eyes, they were shot wide open, and her pupils were so small, he couldn't tell if they were there. The look in her eyes was the same look of eyes he saw Julia when she was shot in the back, except, these kind of eyes were different. These eyes showed no hope; it was the look of fear. Was she scared of him?

He regretted ever looking at her, and forcing her to do so. He regretted way too much and he was thinking if he should leave the Bebop. Shit he regretted ever thinking at all.

He realized that he was still holding on to Faye but the pressure on her shoulders loosened and started to run down her arms. He looked down to the ground feeling shameful and he hated himself. He didn't even consider himself a man anymore for what he did to her.

Faye felt his body shuddering and it made another chill run up her spine. Her wide eyes started to soften by watching Spike fall apart. She expected this to happen if he saw her right now, she knew that he was going to have guilt in him that she didn't want to see, and because of that, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Spike finally let go of Faye still fixed staring down on the floor, but he managed to move away from Faye and was starting to head out the door. He had nothing to say to her, he didn't deserve to say anything to her, but he just wanted her to know one thing.

"I'm sorry Faye, I didn't mean to hurt you...I-I didn't want to-- but I am truly truly sorry." and with that, he was walking out of the room, but when he reached the doorway he heard her muffles and he could picture the tears going down her porcelain face, but that was not what stopped him to look strait up.

"So is that the way its gonna be? Huh Spike? Your gonna leave again? Your going to go throw your life away because of something that you think is right?...You have no right Spiegel, no right.

You can't just keep coming back here thinking you're gonna have everything your way and whatever you please... You hurt me too much already; you keep killing me inside over and over again. Do you think you leaving us...leaving me, is gonna make things better? You think that I'm going to be happier if you're gone and out of my life for good? WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOUR LIFE...or my life is better without any of us? You can't make my decisions for me, you can't do that. You have no right to do any of that." Faye cried even more than before, the last time she shed tears 'for' him was the night he left to fight Vicious, but she cried 'because' of him when he abused her that night five days ago. There was a major difference, but either way it was painful for Spike to see Faye cry.

He slowly turned around to face her yet he had no emotion in his eyes, as usual and he had nothing else to say because all he knew was that she was completely right. He had no right to do any of those things.

"Well?" Faye didn't like being ignored and she did not like unanswered questions.

"I regret it all, everything that I did to you. I regret." and he spoke the truth. He wished he could take it all back. Even meeting her in the first place should have never happened, or that's what he thought.

Faye was a bit taken back when he said that. She didn't want him to regret anything that had to do with her. Her tears stopped and wiped away the ones that were already there. She started to walk up to Spike, and what surprised him and even herself was the small smile forming on her face.

"You don't get to do that either. You should never regret anything because in the end you'll regret having those regrets." she said in a bit of a more cheerful voice, but...she still covered her face and away from Spike.

"Listen, I didn't want you to see me like this, and I think...we should be at far distance away from each other for awhile. If that's Okay?"

Spike only stared at her. The little bit of happiness he had for that minor second when she finally smiled at him, the happiness all went away when she said about them not going to see each other much, but he did understood her intentions. Her face was so bruised and beaten and she didn't want anyone to see her like that.

"Dinner's ready." she said quietly and trying to walk into the living room, she wanted to drop the subject and go on, but then she was stopped when Spike took a hold of her wrist.

After he grabbed her wrist he didn't hesitate when he made her face him and locked his arms around her to a tight embrace. He was hugging her and she was shocked at this quick action. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to push him away, but her body wouldn't let her do that, instead, it did the exact opposite. She put her arms around him to hug him back, and then she realized that she knew his pain. She was hurting him, she made him feel this way, it was her fault and she was sorry.

"I'm so sorry Spike, I'm sorry." she muffled through her cries. More of her tears started to flow down her face, and the more she cried, the tighter she held on to him, and she didn't want to let go. Her tears started to do down on Spike's sweaty body. And she realized another thing, Spike was holding her, and was half naked doing so. She started to get a pink to reddish tint on her face by what they were doing.

Spike then realized this too, but he always kept the cool face as if nothing was going on, but inside, he had the biggest of smiles. He didn't hear Faye's apology, though he knew she was saying something, but didn't think it was nothing important. They stayed in each others arms for a long while until Faye started to fall asleep there. Spike knew she fell asleep, and he knew she was exhausted.

"So much for Dinner." he sighed and started to walk into the living room to the yellow couch where he would lay Faye to sleep, but when they got their he didn't realize his own actions because he started to lay down with her into a peaceful slumber.

(N/A: Cheesy I know. How could you not realize your own actions? I may need editing on that later on.)

000

"Ed wants her choc-o-late bar back to Edward." Ed yelled through out the Bebop.

Jet began to drag his feet when he was starting to enter the main room. "I already gave it to you Ed. You need to remember where you put your stuff."

Jet was beyond tired; Both Ed and himself went to store to store, market to market, diner to diner, just to look for a stupid rare chocolate bar. No one really knew about the chocolate bar, it didn't really existed anymore since the astrogate explosion, he also thought, 'besides, what's so different about this Chocolate bar from the rest of them?'

When he finally entered the main room he stopped at the sudden quietness and stare Ed was giving the yellow couch. "Hey what's up Ed? What're you-" but then realized what he saw that Ed was looking at. It was Spike and Faye both asleep on the couch. Jet couldn't help the smile that was coming upon his face.

"So they finally decided to make up." Jet said above a whisper telling himself the facts. He was in a slightest daze until the beeping sound coming from a small vivid screen on the table.

Jet probably figured it was his old friend Bob giving more information to a new bounty. That guy was just too predictable. Jet turned to the screen but was already greeted with Ed's big moss of hair in the way. Ed decided to answer this call.

"Ed is here." she said in a sing-song.

"Erm, is Jet there by any chance?" Bob said a little shocked to see the bouncy teenager there instead of a familiar face.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Come on Ed, move over." Jet said moving Ed over so he can have a clear view of his old friend.

"What's up, any new leads on her?"

"Yeah, this Bernadette Sirocco is quite the catch. She had a weren't of drug trade, but that was just the show for the bounty hunters, really she's one top assassinator. She usually works alone, but someone hired her to kill that new leader from that syndicate your buddy use to be in."

Jet was a bit took back when Bob mentioned about the syndicate Spike was in. "What? Red Dragon's not running anymore and Spike killed Vici-" he was cut off when Bob continued.

"Vicious is dead, yes, but unfortunately he had someone to take over, it's like that Vicious guy knew what was going to happen, so he had a back-up plan, but someone wants the new leader dead."

Jet started to get sweat beads on his forehead, he didn't like the sound of this for the fact it had something relative to Spike's past. "Who is the new leader then?"

"I don't know, but I do recommend to not go into this case, forget about this bounty, it's too risky, it's not worth loosing a life over."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, well thanks Bob." Jet said with a small smile on his face with uncertainty of what his good friend Spike would do if he found out about the new information.

Jet hung up on Bob to get to his usual business with the bonsais, he got up from his position on the table and turned around to see Spike looking strait at him. Spike wide awake to listen to the whole conversation.

"Don't you dare think about it Spike." Jet warned.

Spike shrugged it off "I didn't say anything." he answered casually.

Jet then walked off grumbling and cursing to himself, followed by Ed repeating everything Jet was saying in a sing-song voice.

Spike stared into nothingness thinking about this new leader to the Red Dragon syndicate. 'Who the hell has the nerve and the guts to be Vicious new sidekick?'

He started to get up from where he was but then forgot that Faye was there sleeping right besides him. She slept so peaceful; the only movement she made was the rhythm her chest will go, and the softness of her breathing. He stared at her for a long time without realizing it.

His gaze upon her was filled with lust and passion when he watched her lips slightly open and closes by her breathing. And her cheeks had this rosy blush, Spike started to quiver with the electric shocks going throughout his body.

He began to move his right hand to touch the side of her face to stroke it, and oh was it ever so soft for Spike's large rough hands. He remembered the first time he got to touch the softness of Faye's face. He was scared for her life thinking that she was seriously injured when he saw her lying on the floor in front of all those static televisions all bunched up together, she signed up for that certain club so she can get out of dept.

He caressed her cheek more and his face moved closer and closer to hers, but he watched her eyes to make sure she wouldn't wake up. In an instant his lips had touched hers. It wasn't a full kiss, but he wanted to feel the softness of her lips against his. Her lips were just as soft as a rose petal. He wanted more of this sensation, more of her, but she started to stir in her sleep because of the pressure she was having against her face.

Spike quickly moved back to original spot where he was sleeping just moments ago, before Faye opened her eyes. He saw her flutter her eyes open and then he quickly closed them.

Faye started to get adjusted to the light the main room provided and started to look around the room to remember how she even got in there the first place, because she recalled cooking dinner and Spike walked in to apologize and that was it. Then she remembered Spike, she felt the little hard pressure against her back. She turned around to see Spike there sleeping away, he slept so soundly. Faye's heart skipped a beat once she turned around to see his face, she felt her lips with the tips of her fingers and sure enough they were warm. She swore she dreamed the whole thing about Spike actually kissing her, but she thought why it felt so real.

After awhile of thinking about this dream, she decided to shrug it off. She slowly got up from where she was so she won't disturb Spike and decided it was time for a nice hot shower.

Once Faye left her spot on the couch, Spike felt the warm feeling of her body not there next to his, and he already missed it. He stayed on the couch for awhile until he heard the running of the shower. He knew there was chances she won't be coming back to sleep on the same couch next to him.

He sat up from his position looking strait at the computer screen. He thought about wanting to look up about this bounty they were suppose to catch, but that wasn't what he was interested in, he had his interest on the new leader of the Red Dragons.

Spike sighed for a moment thinking what he might do, "Just because I'm looking up about this bounty, doesn't mean I plan to catch it."


End file.
